


Quirks

by Aeris444



Series: Love is... [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur as never did what they expected him to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> Note betaed. A small drabble following [Love isn’t something you find …  ](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/771975.html) and [Love is something that finds you](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/776667.html)

Arthur had never followed the path traced for him, had never did what was expected from him.

Even as a toddler, he was far more adventurous and cheeky than a little Prince should be. As he grew up, he found in Leon, his cousin, a perfect partner in crime! The list of their mischief was so long they managed to tire three nannies before their teen years.

As a teen, Arthur managed to surprise his family again. When he was supposed to learn about history and literature, he was only interested by science and experimentation.

All these things were mere details compared to Arthur deciding he would not pursue a military career. It was never heard of for a male heir to the throne. After hours of negotiations with his father, they finally agreed that Arthur will serve as a technician in the infantry.

As Arthur looked at Merlin’s record once again, he thought that he was probably, once again, going to wander away from the path everyone in the country expected him to follow. And he was sure Merlin would be fetching in a white satin dress.

The silly thought made Arthur smile. He closed the file and decided it was time to get ready for his friendly date with Merlin.


End file.
